Unravel
by persona013
Summary: Ela já estava morta, então que mal haveria?
1. Olhos Vermelhos

Durante muito tempo eu apenas lia as fanfics. Foi preciso coragem e ler algo escrito por Tamae Kurogane para colocar no papel uma de minha ideias. Sinto muito por estar tão curto u.ú

Tokyo Ghoul não me pertence.

**Olhos Vermelhos**

**[1. Prólogo]**

Ela mantinha seus olhos voltados para o teto enquanto tentava pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que a fizesse esquecer mesmo que por poucos instantes do corpo pesado sobre o seu que investia cada vez com mais força, os dedos grosseiros afundando na carne de seu braço onde com certeza deixaria hematomas. O cheiro do suor que unia seus corpos a enojava.

Mordia a própria língua até sentir o sangue quente encher sua boca e ter de se forçar a engolir, era a única medida que conhecia para aguentar a dor e o ódio depois que o efeito das drogas que recebia no começo da noite passava.

Quando o último cliente saiu ela continuou largada sobre a cama, tateando, buscando algo para se cobrir, mas os lençóis estavam no chão e seu corpo estava cansado, doía tanto que apenas se virou para dormir. Tão pequena e magra, a pele pálida como mármore, o longo cabelo negro grudado em suas costas e braços devido ao suor, jogada ali, quebrada daquele jeito. Uma criança que nem havia chegado aos treze anos e que provou do gosto do inferno mais do que deveria, ou merecia.

_Desgraçado. _ cuspiu para o crucifixo de madeira preso na parede à frente.

Colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e se entregou à dor e exaustão. Não havia sonhos, apenas a escuridão reconfortante.

Acordou com o gritou das outras garotas e um calor insuportável. Fumaça a fazendo engasgar e seus olhos lacrimejarem: um incêndio.

Seus pés tocaram o chão de madeira que sentia estranhamente morno. Nua e descalço ela seguiu até sua mão pousar sobre a maçaneta.

_ Devia abrir?_ – se perguntou enquanto com a ponta do dedo traçava o contorno da maçaneta, os gritos estavam cada vez mais altos.

Com uma calma não humana ela girou a maçaneta. Ao abrir a porta uma espessa camada de fumaça amarga arranhou sua garganta e se dissipou aos poucos enquanto se espalhava pelo quarto. O ar quente envolvia sua pele a cada passo em direção ao quarto onde ouvia Rikka-nee-san gritar.

De pé ali ele não podia fazer mais do que sentir nojo ao olhar para a mulher encolhida no chão a sua frente. A forma como ela abraçava seus próprios joelhos e mordia os dedos, como seu rosto torcia em uma careta a cada lágrima que escorria pelas bochechas e pescoço. O corpo voluptuoso, as marcas recém-deixadas ali pelos homens que a visitaram essa noite, sua voz baixa, mas ainda audível implorando por sua vida repetidas vezes.

Respirou profundamente, seus olhos semicerrados enquanto o tédio e a irritação eram mais e mais visíveis.

Através da janela aberta a lua cheia brilhava tão pacificamente naquele céu sem nuvens e coberto de estrelas que parecia ironizar o caos abaixo.

Os passos leves e macios vindos do corredor o fizeram virar antes que a porta do quarto fosse completamente aberta.

A dona dos passos veio em sua direção parando a menos de meio metro dele, a luz da lua que entrava pela janela refletia em sua pele. Mas o que chamou sua atenção foram seus olhos: os olhos de alguém que já tinha desistido da vida.

Ele a encarou por cinco minutos enquanto encostada à parede a outra mulher repetia o mesmo pedido como um mantra. Ainda sem desviar os olhos da criança nua ele foi até onde a mulher estava encolhida, se agachou e deixou que a sombra de um sorriso se espalhasse por seu rosto.

_Não importa o quanto peça _ o fantasma do sorriso continuava ali, embora as palavras soassem frias _alguns vermes devem ser apenas esmagados.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram como se fosse saltar de seu rosto.

_Seus olhos não são bonitos. É uma pena. _ ele comentava como se fosse uma criança que ganha um sorvete, mas de um sabor que não gosta _Mas vou pegar mesmo assim.

Com cuidado e lentidão ele levantou a pálpebra e enfiou seu indicador na cavidade orbitária. Conforme seu dedo adentrava cada vez mais fundo os braços e pernas dela se contorciam, só foram parar quando o som de seu olho sendo arrancado se espalhou pelo aposento.

Continuava parada perto da janela observando com pouco mais do que um leve interesse as ações daquele homem. Tudo nele era estranho: desde seu cabelo raspado apenas de um lado, a pele coberta com tatuagens, roupas largas e aqueles olhos. Escleras negras com íris de um vermelho brilhante hipnotizador. Nunca tinha visto nada igual.

Via-o mordiscar parte por parte do globo ocular, antes que percebesse teve que limpar a saliva que escorria pelo canto da boca nas costas da mão. Não é que fosse canibal ou coisa do tipo, mas a forma como ele mastigava lentamente cada pequeno pedaço como se fosse seu doce preferido, o modo como sua pupila se dilatava ou contraia levemente que parecia ser a única expressão de verdadeiro prazer da qual ele era capaz. Ver aquele homem estranho devorar os olhos de sua irmã antes de matá-la de alguma maneira a fazia salivar, permitia que um estranho e prazeroso tremor percorresse seu corpo.

Assim que terminou ele veio em sua direção.

_ Então agora é minha vez._ – cogitava friamente – _Gostaria que ele deixasse meus olhos por último, do contrário não vou poder vê-lo me devorar. Eu quero sentir mais uma vez. Aquele tremor..._

Enquanto sua mente vagava por esse caminho ele simplesmente passou por ela e seguiu para a porta.

_Espera! _ sua pequena mão branca agarrava no moletom preto que ele vestia.

_Hm? _ foi toda a reação que ela conseguiu dele.

Abriu a boca para falar, mas mais uma vez se viu presa daqueles olhos vermelhos que eram como um grande letreiro com a palavra 'perigo' escrito em gigantescas e amigáveis letras garrafais piscando em neon. Pensou em soltar o tecido e deixa-lo ir, mas algo dentro dela empurrava aquele pensamento para fora, a obrigava a perguntar. Pigarreou para limpar a garganta seca, a fumaça a deixava cada vez mais sonolenta. O quarto girando lentamente em movimentos graciosos, o sangue que escorria do cadáver de sua irmã molhava seus pés e se enfiava por entre os dedos. Uma brisa fria entrou pela janela aberta limpando um pouco da fumaça e fazendo a pele arrepiar onde resfriava as gotículas de suor.

_Por que não faz comigo o mesmo que fez com ela?

Seus olhos novamente a focavam como da primeira vez em que se encararam.

_Não me interesso em coisas mortas.


	2. HySy ArtMask Studio

Tokyo Ghoul ou seus personagens não me pertencem.

Desculpe por qualquer erro gramatical, sou minha própria beta então tem sido um pouco complicado no início. Mas espero que aproveitem a leitura e que, por favor [por favor mesmo!], deixem comentários, eles são muito importantes para mim e me ajudam a crescer como escritor. Aproveitem a leitura! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>[2. HySy ArtMask Studio]<strong>

Acordou em um quarto escuro e estranho, as paredes eram cobertas por placas de concreto cinzento e frio, máscaras inacabadas a encaravam da escuridão. A cama onde estava era grande e macia, coberta por lençóis escuros. Ali era quente e confortável.

_Mas por quê... ? _ sua voz era um sussurro áspero depois de acordar.

Com a ponta dos dedos e uma curiosidade cautelosa examinava a regata branca larga que alcançava o meio de suas coxas, era a única peça de roupa que vestia e mais se parecia um vestido do que uma camisa.

Saiu do quarto para um corredor estreito de pisos quadriculados em preto e branco, sentia o piso gelado como um arrepio que se estendia da planta dos pés até a ponta dos dedos da mão. A polpa de seu indicador arrastava preguiçosamente pressionada contra a superfície levemente áspera das placas de concreto, assim como no quarto algumas máscaras também estavam penduradas ali.

Vozes vinham de uma porta no fim do corredor. Manteve seus passos tão silenciosos quanto pode, embora seu coração batesse tão alto que temia ser ouvida. Com cuidado apoiou as mãos sobre a porta de madeira maciça e devagar encostou sua orelha em uma tentativa de decifrar o que as vozes do outro lado diziam.

_... Matá-la?

_Isso seria exagerado. _ era a voz do homem de olhos vermelhos.

_Uta... _ o outro homem exalou exasperado _Você não mudou nada. Não devia correr riscos desnecessários.

_Então o nome dele é Uta _– ela repetia o nome em sua mente para não esquecer.

Uta inclinou a cabeça enquanto seus olhos inexpressivos continuavam a encarar o homem de cabelos grisalhos em sua frente.

_Renji-san está preocupado comigo? _ assim como seus olhos sua voz não demonstrava qualquer tipo de sentimento.

_Idiota! Nenhum de nós está em posição de correr riscos. _ Renji rebateu, os punhos fechados com tanta força que as unhas marcavam a palma _Se fizer o que bem entende vai acabar com sua cabeça servindo de troféu para uma Pomba qualquer.

_Hum... _ ele pareceu pensar _Gosto de onde minha cabeça está.

_Então pare de brincar e mate logo a garota humana.

Uta permitiu que seus olhos vagassem do rosto de seu amigo até a xícara de café que esteve mexendo com a pequena colher de prata pela última meia hora. _Esfriou... _– pensou –_ Vou ter que esquentar, esse tipo de café não fica bom gelado._

_Achava que agora você não gostasse mais de matar humanos. _ comentou ainda olhando para a xícara.

_Devemos proteger quem não podemos substituir. A existência dela é um risco desnecessário.

_Renji-san pensa em mim como alguém insubstituível? _ seus olhos estavam fixos em Renji de um modo que poderia ser considerado além de incomodo.

_Não faça perguntas imbecis. _ retrucou, seu rosto era a definição de seriedade _Você é quem faz as máscaras, se algo te acontecesse estaríamos em problemas.

_Entendo...

_Sendo assim...

_Mas não vou fazer. _ ele se permitiu um sorriso, ou como ele imaginava que deveria ser.

A tensão que se seguiu àquela afirmação era palpável. Uta pegou sua xícara e caminhou até desaparecer atrás de outra porta onde havia uma cozinha improvisada, colocou seu café no micro-ondas e esperou enquanto a xícara girava e esquentava liberando mais uma vez o cheiro de café no ar. Yomo Renji, eles têm sido amigos já tinha uns bons anos, ainda assim era surpreendente que Renji o conhecesse tão pouco. Batia a ponta dos dedos sobre as tampas dos potes de café. Nescafé, Blendy, Class One, Starbucks Italian Roast, Special Blend, não era como se ele tivesse uma marca de café predileta, bastava que fosse instantâneo, ele não conseguia preparar um café como Yoshimura-san, então a saída era os instantâneos.

_Aqueles olhos seriam bonitos se não estivessem mortos._ – suspirava ao encarar a lâmpada que chiava baixo acima de sua cabeça, talvez tivesse que trocá-la.

Depois de quase meia hora encostada naquela porta as palmas de suas mãos estavam cobertas por uma fina camada de suor frio, suas pernas começavam a se sentir incomodas por tanto tempo naquela mesma posição sem se deslocar um milímetro sequer. E se eles a ouvissem? Se ficassem bravos por ela estar escutando escondida? Se decidissem puni-la... Se bem que nada seria pior do que aquilo que sua irmã a havia obrigado. Ainda se lembrava de como começou...

...

Tinha sete anos e Rikka-nee-san dezessete quando seus pais faleceram em um acidente de carro. 'Trágico', era o que as pessoas diziam, porém mesmo com seus sete anos ela sabia como seu pai ficava quando bebia. Em suas costas ela ainda tinha as marcas de cigarro das vezes em que ele se irritou.

Durante o funeral os mesmos parentes que gastavam tanta saliva dizendo o quão trágico havia sido a morte deles também apresentavam dezenas de motivos para não precisar tomar responsabilidade pelas órfãs. Até que Koyama-san tomou uma decisão.

"Vou cuidar de vocês." Ele disse.

"Seremos uma família." Ele disse.

"Como moro sozinho minha casa é pequena, mas vocês ficarão bem." Ele disse.

Koyama-san era irmão mais novo de sua mãe. Ela não tinha muitas lembranças dele, mas como ninguém queria ter que cuidar delas acabaram se mudando para o 4º distrito, para a casa do tio.

Seu novo quarto era pequeno, os únicos móveis eram a cama e a escrivaninha, suas roupas ficavam dentro da mala que ela deixava aberta ao pé da cama, as paredes estavam pintadas em rosa pastel. O quarto em si tinha uma aparência limpa, como o de um lugar que não foi feito para ser habitado permanentemente.

Os dois primeiros meses foram como Koyama-san disse, eles eram uma família, fazendo as refeições juntos, dividindo os afazeres domésticos, assistindo TV juntos. Isso até Rikka-nee-san decidir que já tinha idade suficiente para trabalhar. Ela fazia meio-período em uma loja de conveniência perto do metrô. E mesmo trabalhando tanto conseguia chegar a tempo para jantarem juntos. Por um momento ela se sentiu realmente feliz pela morte de seus pais.

Mas então...

_Quem era no telefone? _ Koyama-san perguntou da cozinha onde estava preparando o jantar.

_Rikka-nee. _ respondeu enquanto mantinha o dedo pressionado no controle da TV mudando os canais _Ela disse que a gerente dela está doente, então ela vai fazer o turno da noite também.

A repórter falava sobre a onda de assassinatos no 4º distrito. Ela sentia um arrepio percorrer sua nuca com o pensamento de que alguma pessoa má poderia surgir e matar sua irmã e seu tio, que ela ficaria sozinha com todas aquelas pessoas que amam repetir a palavra tragédia e parecem ter medo de contrair alguma doença por apenas respirar o mesmo ar que ela. Seu polegar sobre o botão do controle remoto tremia.

_Não precisa ter medo. _ seu tio falava enquanto sentava ao seu lado no sofá _Vou cuidar bem de você.

Naquele momento ela não entendia o que era aquilo no tom de voz dele, na cadência das palavras que a fazia querer sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Será que devia ir para seu quarto? Se trancar até que Rikka-nee chegasse?

Estava tão preocupada tentando decidir se aquela era a ação correta ou não que seu coração disparou quando percebeu a mão de Koyama-san que descia por sua cintura até chegar a sua coxa, por onde sua mão passava deixava um rastro quente. Devagar ele deslizou a mão para a parte interna das coxas da pequena garota, enfiando a ponta dos dedos pela barra do short que ela vestia.

Ela estava confusa, não entendia por que ele estava fazendo isso. Sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias quando com a outra mão ele desabotoava seu short.

_Oji-san...? _ seus olhos mostravam mais que confusão, revelavam todo o pavor que começava a tomar conta de sua mente.

Ele aproximou a boca de sua orelha e falou com aquele mesmo tom de voz e sorriso que ela aprenderia a odiar:

_Esse vai ser o nosso segredinho.

_Não! Eu não quero! _ tentava se afastar.

_Se não ficar quietinha eu vou fazer a mesma coisa com sua irmã. _ ele sorria enquanto suas mãos se fechavam com força nos braços finos.

Seu corpo todo tremia, a única coisa em que pensava era que queria sua irmã por perto, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse com ela. Então fez o que ele disse, deixou que ele explorasse seu corpo com aquelas mãos nojentas, que seus lábios deixassem marcas onde mais tarde as roupas cobririam, engoliu todo o asco e ódio que sentia, encarava a lâmpada que uma pequena mariposa circundava como se esperasse que fosse o sol e deixava as lágrimas correrem livres pelo canto dos olhos e se perder na raiz de seu cabelo enquanto sentia aquele corpo sobre o seu. A forma brusca como a manuseava.

Quando terminou ele se levantou se vestindo, olhando-a de cima quando disse:

_Vá se limpar enquanto eu arrumo as coisas por aqui.

Mas ela não conseguia se mexer. Agora que ele estava finalmente fora dela seu choro vinha compulsivamente.

_Calada! Esse seu choro me irrita. _ ele falou enquanto ia em direção à dispensa buscar algo para limpar o chão _A culpa disso é sua.

Ela se forçou a ficar de pé, suas pernas tremiam e ainda assim conseguiu chegar no banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e encostou nos ladrilhos que recobriam a parede se deixando escorregar até estar sentada, os jatos de água atingindo sua cabeça e ombros.

_O que é essa dor?_

Um filete de sangue se misturava com a água que escorria para o ralo. Com cuidado ela introduziu a ponta dos dedos entre suas pernas, quando os retirou eles estavam cobertos de sangue.

Abraçou seus joelhos, ficando sentada em posição fetal. A água que caia do chuveiro se misturando com as lágrimas e o sangue.

Seu tio deveria estar certo. A culpa é dela. Com certeza ela havia feito algo muito horrível para os deuses decidirem castigá-la assim.

Isso voltou a se repetir mais três vezes. Ela se forçava a pensar que estava fazendo aquilo para proteger sua irmã, era a única coisa que a mantinha ali, que a impedia de por fim a sua própria vida.

Ela já não conseguia dormir durante a noite, não era capaz de encarar seu reflexo no espelho, não conseguia evitar sentir nojo do próprio corpo. Em uma dessas noites insones sua atenção foi desperta por sons vindos do quarto de Rikka-nee.

Levantou e pé ante pé seguiu pelo corredor até estar parada diante da porta trancada. Ela reconhecia aquele som, respirações aceleradas, o gemido masculino abafado para não chamar atenção, o ranger da cama, um grito feminino tão curto e baixo que poderia ter sido confundido com o som dos gatos de rua que vagavam pelos becos naquela região. Aquele desgraçado quebrou sua promessa, era tudo em que ela era capaz de pensar.

Foi para a cozinha, o ar a sua volta comprimido por um silêncio que apenas o sentimento de ódio verdadeiro é capaz de criar. Procurou entre as gavetas de talheres até encontrar o que estava procurando e voltou para o quarto de sua irmã. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a porta sendo aberta. Rikka só foi se dar conta do que estava acontecendo quando uma grande quantidade de sangue espirrou em seu rosto e em seus seios a fazendo olhar para o homem posicionado entre suas pernas sua cabeça pendendo em um ângulo estranho, o sangue jorrando pelo corte fundo e limpo, seu corpo sendo percorrido por espasmos que seriam encerrados por um segundo golpe.

Rikka chutava o corpo de Koyama-san, o empurrando para longe e levantando da cama. De pé, nua, incapaz de conter o grito que rasgava por sua garganta enquanto era encarada por sua pequena irmã de sete anos. Rikka não sabia o que a assustava mais: seu tio assassinado em sua cama ou os olhos de sua irmãzinha que mesmo depois de matar alguém não apresentavam nenhum sinal de medo ou remorso, apenas aquele vazio cinzento e frio.

Mas não tinha tempo para ficar paralisada de medo. Rapidamente se vestiu, jogou todas as suas coisas de volta para sua mala, pegou os pertences de sua irmã e antes que o sol despontasse por trás dos edifícios elas já haviam abandonado aquela casa, deixando para trás, jogado sobre lençóis ensanguentados o corpo sem vida onde um afiado cutelo permanecia preso na curva do pescoço. As primeiras luzes da manhã refletiam delicadamente na lâmina da arma daquele crime.

Aquele caso logo seria contado como mais um dos assassinatos sem solução do 4º distrito. Elas não poderiam voltar, não poderiam pedir ajuda de ninguém. Estavam presas em um labirinto de edifícios cinzentos, perambulando por becos que transpiravam o cheiro daquela noite, cheiro de morte. Para tentar sobreviver roubaram, serviram como 'aviõezinhos' para traficantes, mas no fim Rikka começou a usar as drogas ao invés de entregá-las e se divertia apertando uma borracha no braço da menor e vendo como o sangue subia para a seringa antes de aplicar o que já estava se tornando a dose diária de heroína. Então, assim como acontecia com a maioria das garotas daquele lugar que não conseguiam dinheiro para pagar sua dívida, elas foram jogadas em um dos prostíbulos, casas ilegais, onde deviam 'trabalhar' até pagar sua dívida.

Não houve um dia sequer em que Rikka-nee não deixasse claro que a culpava. Tinha as marcas de cortes espalhadas pelas pernas e braços como provas disso, de como desapontara a irmã.

Rikka-nee estava certa em culpá-la. Realmente é culpa dela. Sempre é... Não é mesmo?

...

Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficou perdida em suas lembranças, mas já não vinham vozes do outro lado. Esperou dois, três, sete minutos e empurrou com cuidado a porta. A sala a sua frente estava completamente escura, a única área de penumbra existente era uma linha reta formada pela luz fraca do corredor que passava pela porta que deixara entreaberta. Sem qualquer receio deu alguns passos em direção ao escuro.

Assim como não via nada, também não escutava som algum que indicasse a presença de alguém ali além dela, portanto foi uma surpresa quando um par de mãos segurou seus ombros por trás puxando-a em um abraço que não passava qualquer tipo de emoção. Sentiu como a respiração dele roçava sua orelha direita.

_Boo. _ a voz de Uta era baixa e fria como em todas as vezes que ela ouviu.

* * *

><p>Novamente é um capítulo curto. Sinto muito por isso, de verdade, é que tenho estado ocupada com minha monografia então está tudo uma correria por aqui. Mas logo estarei postando o terceiro capítulo que será um pouco mais longo.<p>

Por favor, não esqueçam: comentar não custa nada e ajuda muito a melhorar a história.

Obrigado por lerem. ^^


	3. Café

**Disclaimer**: Tokyo Ghoul e seus personagens pertencem à Ishida Sui.

* * *

><p><strong>No capítulo anterior:<strong>

_Assim como não via nada, também não escutava som algum que indicasse a presença de alguém ali além dela, portanto foi uma surpresa quando um par de mãos segurou seus ombros por trás puxando-a em um abraço que não passava qualquer tipo de emoção. Sentiu como a respiração dele roçava sua orelha direita._

__Boo. _ a voz de Uta era baixa e fria como em todas as vezes que ela ouviu._

**[3. Café]**

Sentia seu corpo frio em contato com o de Uta, centenas de prováveis situações correram por sua mente. Tomada pela incerteza seu corpo agiu automaticamente da forma como tinha sido doutrinado nos últimos quatro anos, então ainda presa entre aqueles braços ela girou até estar de frente para ele. Apenas um brilho efêmero era visível de seus olhos vermelhos, a pele de seu pescoço era tão pálida quanto a de um cadáver onde em letras negras lia-se: Νεχ ποσσυμ τεχυμ ωιωερε, νεχ σινε τε. Ela não tinha ideia de que língua era aquela, ou o que significava e muito provavelmente jamais viria a saber. Mas neste instante não era o significado de uma tatuagem que importava, e sim, evitar que aquele homem decidisse machucá-la. Suportava muito bem a ideia de ser morta do mesmo modo que sua irmã, no entanto, ser torturada repetidas vezes sem um propósito além do prazer do agressor não mostrava nenhuma vantagem. Porque comparado ao que tem passado, morrer é bem mais vantajoso do que continuar viva. Apoiou com cuidado a mão direita na perna esquerda dele e a mão esquerda na curva do pescoço ocultando algumas das letras da misteriosa frase. Uta a olhava inexpressivo, sequer fez menção de se mover. Ela se colocou na ponta dos pés ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o pescoço dele em sua direção. Numa fração de segundos selou os lábios daquele homem com os seus.

Quando ela tentou aprofundar o beijo, Uta, com muito cuidado a afastou.

_Poderia, por favor, não fazer esse tipo de coisa? _ ele falava devagar sorrindo educadamente _Eu nunca disse que queria que você fizesse isso.

O rosto dela poderia ser definido como um grande ponto de interrogação.

_Além de que _ continuou enquanto a segurava pelas mãos _garotas bonitas não devem fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Bonita? Ela queria rir dessa afirmação. Como ele poderia dizer isso quando apenas olhar em um espelho a fazia sentir repulsa? As queimaduras de cigarro nas costas feitas por seu pai, os braços e pernas cobertos por finas e brilhantes cicatrizes que Rikka havia feito com um estilete velho, os hematomas pintavam sua pele em vários tons que iam do roxo escuro –esses eram os mais recentes– até o amarelo –os mais antigos– deixados ali por alguns dos 'clientes' mais violentos, o braço coberto por pequenos pontos vermelhos onde todo início de noite aplicavam-lhe uma dose de heroína. Ela não passava de lixo, pior, algo quebrado. Como ele poderia achar uma coisa assim bonita?

Uta, devagar, começou a puxá-la em direção à cozinha. Ele andava pela escuridão com a confiança de quem conhece aquele lugar como a palma de sua própria mão.

Ela se deixava guiar, apesar de sentir como suas pernas tremiam e pouco a pouco perdiam a força. Não sabia o que fazer.

Durante os últimos anos aprendeu que se um homem viesse até ela deveria satisfazê-lo ou ser punida, mas e se desde o começo ele tinha intenção de feri-la apesar de tudo?

Perturbação resultante da ideia de um perigo real ou aparente ou da presença de alguma coisa estranha ou perigosa; pavor, susto, terror; mais precisamente: medo. Era isso que estava sentindo.

Aquele sentimento a fazia engasgar, e a deixava irritada consigo mesma. Com força mordeu a parte interna da boca rasgando um pouco da pele e inundando sua boca com sangue quente que tentava engolir apesar de um fio escapar pela comissura dos lábios.

Uta parou de andar quando o cheiro doce inundou o ar como um convite irresistível, e mais uma vez se voltou para a pequena criança que estava presa em sua mão. Levantou a mão livre até a altura do rosto dela, viu como sua expressão se contraia como se esperasse um tapa, ou coisa pior, e delicadamente passou o polegar pela pele marmórea limpando o sangue que escapava enquanto ela rapidamente engolia o restante, e levou o dedo à boca.

O sabor não o surpreendeu. Não que ele tenha achado ruim, mas como o cheiro que vinha dela era tão saboroso ele esperava que o sabor se igualasse.

_Não devia me tentar dessa forma. _ ele já não a olhava mais quando disse isso.

_Você não vai mesmo me matar? _ um leve tom de decepção se esgueirava pelas palavras que ela pronunciava tão baixo.

A mão de Uta que segurava-a pelo pulso tremia, inconscientemente a força do aperto aumentava. Ele precisava se controlar, evitava até mesmo respirar para não sentir o aroma do sangue remanescente no ar. Não queria que ela voltasse a falar, voltasse a espalhar seu cheiro à volta dele ou nada garantiria que conseguiria se controlar, que não seria tomado por seus impulsos e a estupraria e devoraria órgão por órgão enquanto ainda estivessem quentes, e então passaria para a carne, a garota ainda é uma criança então sua carne deve ser macia e com pouca gordura. Os dedos e olhos seriam arrancados e guardados para o fim, e não poderia esquecer-se de antes de tudo engarrafar o sangue, assim poderia desfrutar daquele gosto por muito mais tempo. Apenas esses pensamentos faziam uma onda de prazer correr por seus membros, sua boca se enchia de saliva com a ideia. Com a mão livre puxava o piercing em seu lábio até a dor aguda de um quase-rasgar o fazer recobrar um pouco da razão, não muito, mas o bastante para chegar até a cozinha.

Ela ficou parada perto da porta, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo, vendo enquanto Uta se movia de um lado para o outro pegando duas xícaras e café solúvel. Em poucos minutos a cozinha foi preenchida com o cheiro de café quente, como a promessa de algo bom e comum.

Uta indicou um banco alto perto do balcão e lhe passou uma xícara enquanto o próprio sentava-se diante dela.

Provou o café que ele fez. Amargo.

_Sou Uta. _ disse depois do primeiro gole _Tem algum nome pelo qual possa te chamar?

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. Não é que realmente não tivesse um nome, ela apenas o odiava porque aquele nome era tudo o que ela era, e agora que Rikka-nee não existia mais, era sua única ligação com um passado que gostaria de poder amassar, rasgar e queimar.

Ele pousou a xícara sobre o balcão e encarou a lâmpada chiante enquanto parecia pensar profundamente.

_Vou chamá-la de Tsuki. _ disse por fim.

Ela apenas aquiesceu com um movimento da cabeça. Não se importava mesmo que ele quisesse chamá-la de Hachi e colocar uma coleira nela desde que não precisasse mais sentir dor.

_Afinal _ continuou _quando te encontrei da primeira vez foi uma visão realmente impactante.

...

Ele se lembrava do fogo e da fumaça, de como seus subordinados invadiram quarto por quarto matando todos aqueles malditos vermes humanos que insistiam em tratar o seu território como se fosse deles. Do lado de fora a noite era a mais bonita daquele verão até agora, com uma lua imensa e prateada iluminando a cidade, o céu repleto de estrelas, não havia uma nuvem sequer. A brisa de verão trazia o cheiro das folhas nas árvores e do lixo amontoado nos becos. Ele seguiu reto até o quarto principal onde uma mulher escovava o cabelo ondulado diante do espelho.

Quando notou sua presença ela baixou o pente e veio em sua direção enquanto deixava a camisola simples escorregar até os calcanhares.

_Estamos fechados. _ um sorriso lascivo se estendia pelos lábios carnudos _Mas eu poderia fazer uma exceção para você.

A mulher agarrou seu braço pressionando seus seios contra ele, puxando-o em direção à cama.

_Você me dá nojo. _ ele falou simples e frio.

A fumaça finalmente alcançou aquele quarto seguido de gritos bruscamente cortados e o cheiro de carne e cabelo queimado. Uta segurou-a pelo braço e a afastou asperamente, seu aperto era tão forte que sentiu como o osso facilmente se partia arrancando um grito daquela mulher. A empurrou para longe, o corpo dela se chocou contra a parede, num canto onde ela se encolheu como os olhos repletos de puro terror.

De pé ali ele não podia fazer mais do que sentir nojo ao olhar para a mulher encolhida no chão a sua frente. A forma como ela abraçava seus próprios joelhos e mordia os dedos para tentar desviar a atenção de seu braço quebrado, como seu rosto torcia em uma careta a cada lágrima que escorria pelas bochechas e pescoço manchando a pele com os restos de maquiagem que ela não teve tempo de tirar. O corpo voluptuoso, as marcas recém-deixadas ali pelos homens que a visitaram nessa noite, a voz baixa mais ainda audível implorando por sua vida repetidas vezes. Tão irritante que queria arrancar a língua dela e forçá-la a engolir.

Respirou profundamente, seus olhos semicerrados enquanto o tédio e a irritação eram mais e mais visíveis. Ele não era mais um adolescente cujo divertimento era uma paralela proporcional ao número de cadáveres que se empilhavam aos seus pés. Com o passar dos anos ele amadureceu, seus interesses mudaram, não significa que matar não traga um prazer nostálgico, porém às vezes o esforço parecia não valer a pena.

Através da janela aberta a lua cheia brilhava tão pacificamente acompanhada da sinfonia conduzida pelas cigarras de verão que parecia ironizar o caos abaixo.

Passos leves e macios vindos do corredor o fizeram virar antes que a porta do quarto fosse completamente aberta.

A dona dos passos veio em sua direção parando a menos de meio metro dele, a luz da lua que entrava pela janela refletia na pele de alabastro coberta de finos riscos prateados da pequena garota, a camada de suor que a cobria fazendo o longo cabelo negro grudar em seu pescoço, a forma pequena e delgada de seu corpo o fez pensar nas bonecas de juntas articuladas que um conhecido seu fazia. Mas o que chamou sua atenção foram seus olhos cinza claros, apesar da cor, aqueles eram os olhos de alguém que já tinha desistido da vida.

Ele a encarou por cinco minutos enquanto encostada à parede a outra mulher repetia o mesmo pedido como um mantra. Irritante, aquela mulher maldita o atrapalhava enquanto contemplava a pequena cadáver, como decidira apelidar 'carinhosamente'. Ainda sem desviar os olhos da criança nua ele foi até onde a mulher estava encolhida, se agachou e deixou que a sombra de um sorriso se espalhasse por seu rosto.

_Não importa o quanto peça _ o fantasma do sorriso continuava ali, embora as palavras soassem frias _alguns vermes devem ser apenas esmagados.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram como se fosse saltar de seu rosto. Aquela mulher era repugnante, mas apesar das circunstâncias não devia desperdiçar comida. Ele fora bem educado quanto a isso.

_Seus olhos não são bonitos. É uma pena. _ ele comentou enquanto olhava a esclera avermelhada pelo choro e a íris de um castanho que não era bonito _Mas vou pegar mesmo assim.

Com cuidado e lentidão ele levantou a pálpebra e enfiou seu indicador na cavidade orbitária, adorava fazer isso, sentir como seu dedo deslizava pelo interior úmido e quente, como o corpo daquela puta se contorcia em uma dor insuportável, mas nem de longe o bastante para fazer alguém perder os sentidos, até seu dedo se dobrar por trás do globo ocular e conseguir puxá-lo inteiro para fora acompanhado de uma quantidade considerável de sangue que lavava metade do rosto dela.

Levou com cuidado o pequeno órgão à boca. A primeira mordida ele saboreou lentamente deixando que o gosto se espalhasse por sua boca marcando um rastro por sua língua e então descendo por sua garganta. Puxou com os dentes os pequenos filamentos de músculos extrínsecos que acabaram vindo junto do globo. Foi mordendo e degustando, o sabor era tão bom que se perguntava se os humanos teriam algum tipo de comida que fosse capaz de se igualar. Duvidava que tivessem.

Assim que terminou o primeiro passou para o segundo, foi o mesmo processo. Ele perdeu o interesse em continuar com isso quando ela perdeu a consciência, então com uma precisão desnecessária usou as próprias mãos para abrir um rasgo que ia do vale entre os seios até seu ventre deixando a mostra seu interior. Parte de seus órgãos se deslocou e se projetavam para fora, o intestino grosso misturado ao delgado descansava entre as pernas dela, sangue começou a escorrer pelo chão sujando seus sapatos, mas não tinha problema, de qualquer forma não eram novos.

Assim que terminou ele foi em direção a porta, não tinha mais nada para fazer naquele lugar.

Passou pela pequena cadáver, mas decidiu não perder tempo olhando-a ou acabaria tomando uma decisão idiota.

_Espera! _ sua pequena mão branca agarrava no moletom preto que ele vestia.

_Hm? _ aquela seria toda a reação que ela conseguiria dele.

A garota parecia hesitante em falar o que quer que passasse por sua cabeça. Tudo o que ela estava fazendo era encarar seus olhos, então ele a encarou de volta, a fumaça e o calor das chamas dos outros cômodos chegaram ali. Viu como ela afrouxava e voltava a firmar o aperto em sua blusa. Ela pigarreou, o que o fez se concentrar no que ela estivesse prestes a dizer. Uma dessas brisas com cheiro de folhas e lixo entrou pela janela movendo uns poucos fios do cabelo dela que estava empapado de suor.

_Por que não faz comigo o mesmo que fez com ela?

Seus olhos novamente a focavam como da primeira vez em que se encararam.

_Essa criança..._ – nem em pensamentos ele conseguia definir exatamente o que pensava a respeito dela naquele exato instante.

_Não me interesso em coisas mortas.

Mas aquilo era mentira, não importava o quão mortos seus olhos estivessem, aquela única pergunta foi o bastante para torná-la além de simplesmente interessante, afinal, quem perguntaria algo assim com aquela expressão?

Ele não chegou a dizer mais nada para ela que desmaiou devido a toda fumaça que respirou ali e no corredor.

Naquele momento viu que já era tarde demais, sua decisão idiota já havia sido tomada quando viu aqueles olhos cinza claros. Ela seria sua.

...

_Você não está com medo?

_Do quê? _ ela perguntou em resposta.

_De que eu te mate e largue seu corpo dilacerado em um beco. _ Uta falou como quem comenta que o dia está ensolarado, ou que estavam sem leite na geladeira, e levou a xícara de café aos lábios.

_Não.

Ele tinha um olhar levemente confuso que Tsuki achou curiosamente agradável.

Uta se servia de mais uma xícara de café enquanto perguntava:

_Então antes. Você estava com medo do quê?

Agora foi a vez de Tsuki ficar surpresa, ele havia notado cada uma das reações que seu corpo demonstrou desde que a manteve entre seus braços. Ela respirou profundamente se enchendo do aroma do café.

_Não tenho medo de morrer. Na verdade eu ficaria feliz se isso acontecesse. _ explicou enquanto via sua boca refletida no café praticamente intocado em sua xícara _Eu só não queria ficar sendo machucada sem propósito. Recebendo punições dia após dia sem nem ter o direito de me questionar se alguma hora isso vai ter fim. Receber novos ferimentos quando os antigos nem ao menos começaram a cicatrizar. Ver as marcas roxas em minha pele que vão permanecer ali, doloridas por dias enquanto outras se juntam a elas. Acabar cometendo algum erro que faça o castigo ser pior. Se Uta-san me matasse. Se Uta-san me matasse seria a melhor coisa que alguém já teria feito por mim.

Uta pousou a xícara sobre o balcão, tomou uma respiração profunda que soltou lentamente e por fim encarou aqueles olhos cinzentos. Não era que eles estivessem mortos, na verdade eles ansiavam pelo fim de sua vida. Finalmente perguntando:

_Você quer que eu realize esse seu desejo?

* * *

><p>Eu prometi um capítulo maior e no fim acabou que esse tem quase o mesmo tamanho do anterior, foi mal.<p>

Vou aproveitar para agradecer os comentários, eles me animaram muito, tanto que escrevi esse capítulo em menos de cinco horas [normalmente eu fico enrolando -novamente: eu sinto muito por isso].

Não se esqueçam de comentar, é de graça e me deixa feliz ( ^ ^ )

E um aviso para quem está acompanhando: se quiser aparecer no capítulo quatro é só deixar um comentário dizendo que nome gostaria que seu personagem na história tivesse, descrição física do personagem, espécie [humano ou ghoul, se for ghoul especificar kagune] e um pouco da personalidade. O melhor vai se tornar personagem fixo!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Carta Branca

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul e seus personagens pertencem a Ishida Sui. Essa fanfic é unicamente para diversão, sem qualquer tipo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>No capítulo anterior:<strong> _Uta pousou a xícara sobre o balcão, tomou uma respiração profunda que soltou lentamente e por fim encarou aqueles olhos cinzentos. Não era que eles estivessem mortos, na verdade eles ansiavam pelo fim de sua vida. Finalmente perguntando:_

_ _Você quer que eu realize esse seu desejo?_

* * *

><p><strong>[4. Carta Branca]<strong>

Os olhos dela brilhavam perante a possibilidade.

_Mas entenda que morrer não muda quem você foi. _ ele disse enquanto aquecia a ponta dos dedos com o contato da pele na porcelana da xícara _Se você houvesse morrido naquele prostibulo sem ninguém saber ou se importar sua existência seria apagada desse planeta, como se nunca tivesse nascido, porque não haveria ninguém para se lembrar. Infelizmente para você, eu te notei naquela noite. Agora, mesmo que você morra, eu ainda estarei aqui para lembrar a existência patética que conheci.

A decepção no rosto de Tsuki veio em estágios, primeiro a palidez que se acentuava, os olhos desfocados como se quisessem se lembrar de como produzir lágrimas e não conseguisse, a mão que segurava a xícara foi tomada por um leve tremor e a fez baixar o delicado recipiente de porcelana antes que o deixasse cair, já não respirava direito, inspirava e expirava pela boca entreaberta liberando no ar a fragrância do café misturado ao sangue.

Quando tinha quatro anos Tsuki aprendeu que os adultos eram monstros. Aprendeu que todos os adultos tinham sido amaldiçoados fazendo deles criaturas terríveis, cada um tinha sua própria maldição, a do seu pai era a mais assustadora: ele bebia uma poção maligna que o fazia bater em sua mãe e enchê-la de queimaduras, tantas que ela precisava mudar de escola sempre que os professores desconfiavam que aquilo não era resultado de acidentes. Todas as noites ela rezava para Deus, pedia apenas duas coisas, uma era que Ele quebrasse a maldição que fazia seu pai beber as poções ruins, parecia que suas orações não eram escutadas. Três anos depois Deus finalmente a escutou, os monstros morreram, restando apenas ela e Rikka-nee. Ela acreditava que todos os que se tornavam monstros agiam da mesma forma, como aquela mesma expressão de raiva, nojo e culpa, não imaginava que monstros ainda piores se escondiam por trás de sorrisos e promessas de uma vida feliz. Dessa vez decidiu não pedir nada para Deus, rezar levava tempo demais então ela mesma matou o monstro que a machucou e que acreditou que tinha feito o mesmo com sua irmã. Havia demorado demais para perceber que o monstro não tinha machucado Rikka-nee, porque ela também estava se tornando adulta. A partir desse momento, durante toda noite por quatro anos ela era visitada por monstros que cheiravam como seu pai, o cheiro da poção maligna. Por sete anos Tsuki manteve escondida no fundo de sua alma uma única esperança, a segunda coisa que pedia todas as noites em orações silenciosas enquanto evitava mover o corpo para não sentir dor: que pudesse não ter nascido.

Ao ficar mais velha percebeu que não nascer seria impossível, portanto se contentaria com simplesmente morrer. Mesmo que a diferença entre as duas coisas fosse imensa, mesmo que a incerteza do que viria depois fosse assustadora.

E agora aquele homem estava dizendo que nem mesmo a morte daria fim.

_Eu não tenho ideia de quem você era. _ Uta falou depois de alguns minutos que ele educadamente concedeu para que ela pudesse se decepcionar adequadamente _Mas Tsuki é Tsuki.

Ela apertava as mãos pequenas na barra da regata.

_Quando eu era jovem eu fiz muitas coisas que as pessoas achariam terríveis. Não estou dizendo que eu era mal, mas se alguém estivesse em meu caminho eu não hesitaria em cortar fora. Eu apenas fiz o que precisei para sobreviver.

_Você matou os monstros? _ ela perguntou por um minuto misturando seus pensamentos íntimos com o que planejava perguntar.

Uta sentia enquanto um sorriso torto e irônico se espalhava por seu rosto, sua pupila um pouco dilatada.

_Eu sou o monstro.

_Não é! _ falou sem pensar.

_Não sou? _ o tom dele tinha algo como uma nota sarcástica que se estendia pelo som de cada vogal, mas quase imperceptível agora que seu rosto voltara para sua usual inexpressão _Eu me alimento da carne de humanos. Embora eu tente evitar me envolver em lutas desnecessárias não quer dizer que eu me importe em matar, indiferente de ser ghoul ou humano. E claro, posso fazer com você o mesmo que fiz com aquela puta.

Uta esperava ansioso pelo que aquela garota responderia. Já achava além de interessante ela não demonstrar medo por ele ser um ghoul.

_Aquela puta era minha onee-san. _ falou enquanto tomava outro gole pequeno do café, jamais gostaria da bebida de sabor amargo.

_Sinto muito. _ não, ele não sentia.

_Não sinta. _ falou como desculpa para não tomar outro gole _Eu não sinto.

Tsuki abriu a boca para falar novamente, mas foi cortada antes de começar pelo som da campainha. Ao segundo toque Uta começou a se mover vagarosamente colocando sua xícara dentro da pia e enchendo-a com água.

_Talvez deva apenas aproveitar isso como a chance de ser alguém diferente. _ Uta explicava seu ponto de vista enquanto secava as mãos em um pano limpo _Se quer mudar então faça de uma vez. Você ganhou outra chance. Morrer seria apenas covardia.

Ainda que sem intenção, Tsuki se viu presa daquelas palavras. Poderia realmente acreditar naquilo? Que não seria mais aquela criança assustada demais para pedir ajuda ou se ajudar?

_Idiota! _– se repreendeu mentalmente – _Quem disse que você pode acreditar nele? Quantas vezes alguma coisa boa aconteceu com você sem que algo mil vezes pior fosse cobrado? É apenas questão de tempo..._

Sabia disso, que nada na vida acontece sem que tenhamos que pagar o dobro. Que para alguém sorrir é preciso que outro esteja sangrando ou em lágrimas. A vida, o mundo, tudo não passa de um jogo de apostas com dois jogadores, de um lado estão os humanos e do outro estão os ghouls. Sendo humana ela já nasceu com desvantagem, ela não é forte como um ghoul, ou regenera rápido seus ferimentos, mesmo entre os humanos ela é do tipo destinado a se tornar o degrau para alguém mais forte. Talvez isso seja como jogar xadrez apostando com fichas de pôquer. O primeiro movimento determina o vencedor, mas são as apostas que prolongam a partida. Desde os primórdios da vida e, portanto desta 'batalha' o primeiro movimento estava a cargo da genética.

A seleção natural foi como a natureza escolheu as plantas, os animais, as bactérias, enfim, foi como a natureza escolheu os melhores indivíduos para residirem nela. Podemos observar isso comparando as diversas raças de pássaros dentro de uma mesma espécie, ou comparando um alimento como o conhecemos hoje com o que ele era nos primórdios de sua existência. Com os humanos não foi diferente, sobreviveram a catástrofes climáticas, predadores mais fortes e combateram tudo isso, não com Inteligência, e sim com uma incrível capacidade de adaptação. Os humanos evoluíram e logo suas tribos se tornaram civilizadas, a civilização durou por muito tempo, até que eles acreditassem que poluição do ar, contaminação da água, esterilidade da terra causada por técnicas de plantio que geram lucro em pouco tempo em troca do desgaste de minerais presentes no solo e superpopulação era um modo de evolução. Mas estavam errados. Eles se multiplicaram e passaram a habitar a Terra como um tipo de câncer. O planeta revidou da forma como pode: desastres naturais, inversões dos polos magnéticos, secas. Quando tudo isso não teve mais efeito só restou uma solução, fazer com o Homo sapiens o mesmo que fez com o seu antecessor, trazer para a mesa de apostas uma espécie com cartas melhores. Uma espécie completamente nova, cujo fator RC lhes garantiria uma vantagem avassaladora na disputa: os ghouls. Uma espécie geneticamente superior, e sendo assim, com todo o direito de ocupar o posto no topo da cadeia alimentar.

Por isso chegava a ser ridículo até mesmo pensar que era capaz de mudar alguma coisa. Ela era fraca, e os fracos não têm direito de viver.

Uta estava quase saindo para receber um provável cliente quando se lembrou de algo realmente importante:

_Se quer algo basta ficar forte o bastante e pegar pra você, e esmagar qualquer um que fique no caminho. _ seu rosto mantinha a inexpressão, mas a seriedade em suas palavras estava impressa claramente em sua voz _Quanto terminar seu café encha a xícara com água ou a porcelana vai manchar.

_Mas que droga foi essa?! Ele pode ler mentes agora? –_ ela agitava o café enquanto pensava em jogar tudo na pia – _Como alguém capaz de matar daquela forma se preocupa com manchas de café nas xícaras? Nada nesse lugar faz o menor sentido._

_U-chan! Uuuuuuuu-chan! _ gritava a ruiva para a porta fechada, não conseguia acreditar que ele não ia abrir a porta para ela _U-chan!

Itori lutava para se equilibrar sobre os saltos e evitar que seu vestido mostrasse mais do que devia. Ela encostou-se contra a porta se preparando para gritar novamente já que apenas apertar a campainha não estava tendo efeito e praticamente caiu sobre Uta quando ele finalmente destrancou a porta.

_Itori, é muito cedo para estar aqui. Não abriu o bar hoje? _ ele a ajudava a ficar em pé.

_Eu acho que comi um humano estragado. _ ela disse tentando focar a visão e decidir qual dos três Utas era o real.

_Estragado?

_Acho que ele estava drogado. _ ela optou pelo Uta da esquerda, que não era o verdadeiro.

Uta a guiou com cuidado até o sofá e a ajudou a sentar.

_Renji-san diria que a culpa é sua e que deveria ser mais cuidadosa. _ Uta cogitava enquanto sentava em um banco de frente para Itori _Eu também acho que deveria tomar mais cuidado.

_Não conta pro Ren-chan, ele vai brigar comigo. _ ela falava devagar, seus olhos errando Uta por uma distância incrível.

_Não é como se ainda fossemos crianças.

Itori sentiu sua cabeça rodar enquanto todas aquelas máscaras riam dela. Devagar encostou a cabeça no braço do sofá esperando que em algum momento essa sensação passasse. Uta parecia estar dizendo algo, e talvez fosse importante, no entanto ela não conseguia ouvir, como se estivesse embaixo da água vendo sua boca se mover sem entender nenhuma das palavras que eram ditas.

Acreditou fielmente que estava alucinando quando viu uma criança sair da cozinha vestindo uma das regatas do Uta. Via claramente a criança pequena e pálida de cabelo negro sair e passar por eles indo para o corredor que dava para os quartos.

_Nota mental._ – pensava consigo mesma – _Nunca mais comer humanos drogados, ou você vai ter alucinações estranhas com crianças seminuas. O que provavelmente se encaixa num novo tipo de esquisitice para você, Itori._

Assim que terminou de contar sobre como Tsuki foi parar em sua casa, Uta decidiu deixar Itori dormir até o efeito passar.

Tsuki voltou para o quarto onde havia acordado, os lençóis escuros continuavam bagunçados e o travesseiro estava caído no chão. Arrastou-se para cima da cama, e gastou os minutos seguintes olhando para a lâmpada apagada no teto. Seu braço coçava onde estavam os pontos vermelhos.

Sentia o suor começar a brotar em sua testa e em suas costas, o modo como grudava na regata branca.

Sentia como suas mãos começavam a tremer. Primeiro de forma quase imperceptível, mas que aumentava gradativamente até que pressionava seu braço esquerdo sob o peito para conter os espasmos que aconteciam em intervalos de minutos.

Sentia falta da agulha perfurando a pele e empurrando para dentro a heroína. Sentia falta do gosto que enchia a sua boca quando a droga lotava suas veias.

_Mas que inferno! _ mordia a própria língua _Que inferno! Que inferno! Que inferno! Que inferno! Que inferno!

Quantas horas se passaram desde que Uta-san a tirou daquele lugar? Será que já era hora de outra dose? A coceira aumentava, só parou quando percebeu que havia sangue e pele machucada sob suas unhas.

Ela precisava sair. Precisava nem que fosse apenas para achar um traficante e voltar. Uma dose é só o que ela precisava.

Havia decidido sair e voltar o mais rápido que pudesse, achava que Uta-san estaria ocupado com a visita e nem daria falta. Então, a surpresa em seu semblante ao vê-lo de pé na porta do quarto a olhando era completamente justificável.

_O que... O que faz aqui? _ ela tentou demonstrar mais confiança nessa frase do que verdadeiramente sentia.

A irritação, o suor, os espasmos, tudo que indicava o inicio de uma crise de abstinência estava ali. Uta não era tão alienado como às vezes gostava de fazer as pessoas pensarem que era. Ele reconheceu o inicio da crise quando a viu apertando compulsivamente a barra da regata enquanto conversavam na cozinha.

_... quarto. _ ele falou.

_O que disse? _ ela estava tão concentrada no calor infernal que a fazia suar daquela forma que só escutou o fim da frase.

_Esse é o meu quarto. _ Uta repetiu devagar.

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas ele a fez permanecer na cama.

_Só vim procurar uma coisa. _ falou enquanto revirava as gavetas do criado mudo ao lado da cabeceira da cama.

Depois de concluir a busca naquele móvel sem encontrar nada, passou para escrivaninha. Ficou revirando gavetas e caixas até encontrar uma caixa pequena no fundo do guarda-roupa. A caixa era comprida e fina, feita em madeira com fechos de ferro, nada em sua aparência a identificaria como sendo de algum valor, ou mesmo contendo algo de valor. Todavia a verdade costuma nos surpreender, e Uta internamente se orgulhava de manter várias dessas surpresas, não importando se o segredo que ele esconde é a real natureza de sua kagune ou o que tem guardado nos últimos cinco anos dentro de uma caixa soterrada em roupas no fundo de seu guarda-roupa. Se orgulhava de seus segredos como um bom pai se orgulha de seus filhos.

Jogou a caixa para Tsuki.

_Pode abrir.

Dentro estava um par de punhais todo feito do mesmo metal estranho e escuro. A lâmina refletia qualquer partícula de luz que entrasse em contato, seu reflexo lhe conferia uma aparência vítrea, mas ainda assim apenas tocando você via que não seriam quebrados por qualquer coisa que os atingisse. Eram lindas, e cheiravam a sangue.

_Veja como um empréstimo. _ Uta explicava enquanto ela mantinha os olhos presos nos punhais _Use-as até se tornar tão forte quanto precisar ser. Apenas lembre-se de me devolver quando não precisar mais, elas eram parte de um grande amigo meu.

E saiu.

Tsuki não entendeu muito bem, mas neste momento havia uma situação que exigia mais de sua atenção, uma necessidade.

Pegou um dos moletons que Uta deixou espalhados pelo quarto em sua busca pela caixa e vestiu sobre a regata. Guardou os punhais nos bolsos. Passou pelo espelho sem dirigir um olhar que fosse.

Não teria coragem de se encarar naquele estado.

Uta estava ocupado desenhando algo, e a mulher ruiva que tinha visto dormia tranquilamente no sofá, um de seus braços alcançando um ângulo curioso. Saiu pela porta e subiu as escadas até estar em uma rua aparentemente vazia.

As lojas estavam fechadas e o vento frio corria baixo nas sarjetas arrastando folhas e panfletos úmidos de orvalho. Estava para amanhecer, o céu mudava de cor lentamente, os diversos tons de cinza que enchiam sua visão iam adquirindo mais cores desbotadas e sujas conforme o sol se arrastava preguiçosamente a cada minuto. Contudo não tinha problema, ela sabia muito bem onde encontrar alguém pra fornecer o que ela precisava. Nem era muito, só uma dose.

Caminhou pelos trilhos do trem, a grama crescia alto em volta e faltava cascalho em alguns pontos do trilho, ninguém realmente cuidava daquela área.

O lugar em que chegou era a base das escadas de metal enferrujado de uma velha passarela, ela não era utilizada desde que um grande número de moradores do 4º distrito começou a pensar que poderia 'voar'. Dizer que ela não era mais utilizada talvez fosse um exagero até porque, no fim das contas, Tsuki sabia melhor do que ninguém que aquele se tornou um ótimo ponto para os caras que trabalham pro Vince.

_Não.

Foi a resposta que obteve do traficante mal tendo terminado de dizer o que queria.

_Só uma, nem vão notar que está faltando. _ ela falava segurando na manga da blusa que ele vestia.

_Sai daqui pivete. _ ele retrucou empurrando-a no cascalho com o braço no qual ela segurava _Até parece que você pode pagar...

_Merda!_ – a mesma voz mental que a repreendeu por querer acreditar em Uta tinha voltado –_ Quem esse cara pensa que é? Ele está com medo do Vince? Do Vince? Ahahaha! Você devia mostrar algo para ele realmente ter medo. Sim... Devia sim... Com toda certeza..._

A pequena mão deslizava em direção ao bolso, os dedos finos sentindo o contorno da lâmina como se fosse algo familiar, que sempre devia estar ali. Sua mão se fechava em torno do cabo do punhal...

_Não! O que eu estou fazendo? Não posso matar alguém. Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa._

_ Sim você é. –_ sua voz mental, subconsciente talvez, ria dela – _E não pense que pode me enganar._

_ Não... Está errada. –_ sua mão em torno das lâminas tremia.

_Estou?_

_ Está!_

_ Mas eu senti sua sede. A vontade de matar aquele cara desde que pôs os olhos nele. –_ a voz tinha um tom brincalhão –_ Falando sério agora, eu já te vi matando seu tio e você não parecia arrependida. E que sensação foi aquela! Quando o Uta estripou nossa onee-san._

_ Devemos chamá-lo de Uta-san. Tem que usar os honoríficos. –_ Tsuki repreendeu a voz de seu subconsciente, ou qualquer merda que fossa aquilo.

_Pois bem, Tsu-ki – _a voz fazia piada do nome dela –_ Não foi o Uta quem disse para você pegar o que quisesse e esmagar quem ficar no caminho? Aquilo foi um passe livre! Carta branca para matar qualquer idiota que não nos deixe ter o que queremos._

_ Se não pode fazer deles seus amigos... -_ Tsuki deixou o pensamento solto.

_Mate eles! –_ o subconsciente, por falta de um nome melhor, completou a sentença enquanto agarrava os punhais.

Ela se levantou, caminhando de forma estranha em direção ao homem, como se fosse um carnívoro se preparando para o bote, um punhal em cada mão. Antes que ele tivesse tempo de reagir ela enfiou a lâmina até a base do cabo tocar a pele e girou fazendo-o gritar de dor. Um som tão doce que a fazia rir de prazer.

O homem a empurrou novamente, não importa quanta vontade de matá-lo Tsuki tivesse, ele ainda era um homem adulto, maior e mais forte do que ela. Ele arrancou o punhal e o jogou entre a grama e o cascalho enquanto tentava estancar o sangramento com uma das mãos.

_Você é fraca. Eu assumo daqui. -_ o subconsciente empurrava a mente consciente para longe.

Ela se abaixou e pegou o punhal jogado a alguns passos dela, o sangue brilhando na lâmina. 'Que gosto teria?' se pegou pensando.

_Não custa nada provar... _ murmurou para si mesma enquanto deixava a ponta língua correr por todo o comprimento da lâmina limpando o sangue _Seu gosto é horrível. Pessoas com um gosto tão ruim não deviam viver. É uma ofensa para os que têm um sabor melhor. Lixos como você.

O ritmo em que ele conseguia fugir ia diminuindo conforme a mancha de sangue em suas roupas aumentava. Não demorou muito para a pequena garota alcançá-lo.

Tsuki, ou quem quer que estivesse no controle daquele corpo no momento, podia ouvir perfeitamente os passos dele sobre o cascalho se tornando aos poucos mais e mais cambaleantes até parar abaixo de um viaduto.

Ela se sentia um pouco estranha, como se algo dentro de seu corpo estivesse se partindo a cada passo que dava em direção a sua presa. Ela estava quebrada? Não, esse mundo está quebrado, sempre esteve, enquanto o restante das pessoas ainda sorri estupidamente como se fossem cegos para o que acontece em volta deles, e ela ia sendo quebrada por pessoas que não cuidam bem de seus brinquedos.

Segurou a respiração enquanto um pensamento assustador rastejava para dentro de seu cérebro: se ela se descuidar, mesmo que seja só um pouco, se deixar que alguém se aproxime e veja como ela é por dentro, vai quebrar, em dezenas de centenas de pedaços como se fosse feita de vidro. Mesmo que o tempo pare, mesmo que a realidade congele, ela ainda iria quebrar.

_Sou quebrável...? – _era a pergunta sussurrada por seu consciente de algum ponto manchado e escuro de sua alma.

_Somos indestrutíveis. – _o subconsciente que estava no controle respondeu com mais confiança do que conseguia sentir.

_Nós somos cruéis, é isso que nós somos._ – o consciente de Tsuki falava enquanto tentava se manter escondida em um dos cantos escuros.

_Não somos cruéis. –_ o subconsciente tentava convencê-la – _Apenas ocupamos nosso lugar nesse mundo distorcido. Fazer o necessário para sobreviver não é ser cruel._

_Te peguei. _ ela sussurrou com os lábios colados a orelha da presa.

Ele nem teve tempo de se virar enquanto ela enfia um dos punhais no músculo de seu antebraço e empurrava até a lâmina estar cravada no chão prendendo o lado esquerdo dele. Com cuidado para imobiliza-lo ela se sentou em seu peito, mantendo o braço direito dele junto ao corpo. Sua mão foi parar na garganta do homem.

_Eu tinha pedido, entende? Fui educada, até disse 'por favor'. Bom, pelo menos acho que disse. Não costumo prestar muita atenção no que a pirralha faz se não for divertido. _ ela explicava enquanto arranhava o lado direito do rosto dele com a ponta do punhal _E então você fugiu. Não se deve fugir quando alguém está querendo brincar com você.

_As drogas. Eu te dou. Te dou todas que tem aqui. É isso que você quer, não é? _ o medo estava ali, tão claro naqueles olhos escuros que fazia Tsuki querer rir.

_Eu não quero suas drogas. Ela queria. _ a menina explicava para o homem aterrorizado abaixo de si _Eu só quero me divertir um pouco.

Com toda sua atenção ela cortava apenas a pele como se estivesse se preparando para iniciar a autópsia de um cadáver.

_Por favor, não morra antes que eu termine, ok? _ ela dizia com um sorriso.

Ela se deliciava em vê-lo contorcer-se de dor sob ela, como podia cortar primeiro os membros dos quais ele não precisava para sobreviver, como uma das orelhas, alguns dedos, uma mão inteira. O sangue dele manchava a regata branca, manchava sua pele, grudava em seu cabelo.

_Agora eu entendo o que Uta quis dizer. _ falou enquanto se aproximava do rosto dele _Seus olhos não são nem um pouco bonitos. Então não faz mal se eu arrancá-los para você, não é mesmo?

Ela tentou retirar o olho esquerdo utilizando a ponta do punhal, mas acabou apenas destroçando o órgão.

_Sinto muito, é a primeira vez que tento retirar um olho. Ainda preciso pegar o jeito. _ ela sorria enquanto um pedaço de esclera branca escorria por sua bochecha _Por sorte você ainda tem outro para eu tentar.

O segundo olho saiu quase inteiro. O homem engasgava com os gritos.

_Irritante. _ o sorriso tinha desaparecido do rosto dela _Não é tão divertido brincar com você quando não pode mais me ver, quando só consigo ouvir seu medo. Adeus onii-chan.

Retirou o punhal que prendia seu braço no chão e o enfiou na cavidade onde antes estava o olho e empurrou lentamente permitindo que seu corpo ainda sofresse espasmos enquanto seu cérebro era cortado.

Levantou e começou a vasculhar os bolsos dele, ele não iria fugir e deixar as drogas para trás. Aquele cara trabalha pro Vince, ele não seria tão estúpido.

O som de alguém aplaudindo surgiu por trás de suas costas, fazendo-a virar em direção do único observador que assistiu a todo seu show. O medo que sentiu ao encarar a pessoa diante dela era o suficiente para fazer seu coração errar uma batida e seguir com o dobro da velocidade.

_Vejo que encontrei algo interessante...

* * *

><p>Desculpem a demora, as coisas andam meio corridas por aqui, por isso a demora para postar o quarto capítulo. Mas agora que ele está pronto o quinto sai mais rápido ^^<p>

Não esqueçam de deixar comentários, é de graça e eu fico feliz ^^


End file.
